Dark Embrace
by KathrynD1993
Summary: A small smutty one-shot featuring Serana and an F!Dragonborn. PWP. Written for purp1ehazze, go and read her stories now damn it :)


**Dark Embrace**

**Disclaimer: **Skyrim belongs to Bethesda. Leia belongs to purp1ehazze.

**Rating: **M

**Warnings:** This story contains sex between two women and some swearing.

**Pairing: **Serana/F!Dragonborn

**Authors Note: **This story is dedicated to the utterly wonderful purp1ehazze :) I've had the pleasure of talking to this lovely lady. I figured I should give her something for putting up with me and just because I love her :) I hope you enjoy Babe. :) If you like this, I beg -no insist you go and read her stories right now. **Please forgive spelling errors and bad grammar. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Dark Embrace**

The large fire crackles, embers flowing with the cold, harsh wind into the dark night.

Small snowflakes tumble and fly through the vast sky, the force of the wind smashing them into me. The cold flakes nipping even my flesh.

I'm grateful I don't feel the cold as much as mortals. _Leia must be freezing._

I glance at the Nord. Her people a fair, hardy and used to the icy bite of Skyrim. Even so the blonde shivers slightly in her dragonscale armor, breath visible as she exhales.

I shift closer, knowing I will not be able to give her body heat but perhaps block the sting of the bitter wind.

The Dovahkiin acknowledges my presence and welcomes me with a warm smile, flashing her pearly teeth.

We sit in a comfortable silence, looking into the starry, unending sky above. Shimmering lights filling the dark void overhead.

A warm hand rests on mine, Leia's voice quiet and at ease, "It's a beautiful night."

I turn to face her, basking in her beauty. I'm infatuated and have been since she saved me from my stony tomb prison. "Yes... It's breath taking."

Our eyes meet, they're a sea of clear blue I'd can drown myself in time and time again.

My glowing red eyes gaze into cerulean blue, our orbs locked in an intense stare. The Dovahkiin's eyes pierce into my very core, shaking me in a way I've never experienced. Perhaps the Dragonborn knows the effect she is having on me.

My mouth goes dry, I swallow, "Leia I-"

Wondrous rosy lips curve upwards, "Hush Serana. You've thanked me enough."

I feel my dark lips curve into a smile in response.

The Dragonborn's words warm my undead heart, if I was alive it would skip a beat. Although my heart lies still it longs for her, I can feel the ache growing stronger each day. The Nord has been far to kind to me, especially when taken into account she is a member of the Dawnguard. Despite this she believed me and gave me a chance were anyone else would have condemned me to death. To my surprise Leia asked me to stay with her after all was said and done. I accepted and now months later I only wish to repay the beautiful woman for her undying kindness. I can only think of one way.

"Leia, I want to thank you."

Deft fingers move dark locks out of my face, tucking them behind my ear. Her soft fingertips leave a comforting warmth, which thankfully lingers.

"You have already thanked me. You stayed with me. I could never ask anymore from you."

"What about an eternity together?" I regret the words as soon as they leave my lips; she's a vampire hunter. _It's not a gift but a curse to her_. The fact I've asked is no doubt an insult.

Her eyes widen, but the tender smile never leaves. "Isn't that a very... Intimate thing for a vampire?"

"...Yes. It's the only gift I have worth giving. You've sacrificed so much of your life helping others you deserve to have the time to enjoy your own." I reason.

"With you?" She asks coyly still wearing a smile.

I'm taken back by the question, I swear my heart flutters to life. "If that is what you want."

"Mhmm..." Leia chews her bottom lip before leaning in. Her soft lips press to my own, heat surging from her.

I kiss back tentatively , trying to smother my building arousal in my stomach. _I must not jump to conclusions. It's just a kiss._ Albeit a very loving kiss.

We kiss for what seems like an age, our lips moving against each others in harmony. I feel at peace despite the doubts racing through my mind. I'm in disbelief she could desire this as I do.

The fair haired woman breaks the kiss, her cheeks suffused with color. Her lips move but her eyes have already asked the question."Serena, will you spend the night with me?"

"Only if tonight becomes forever." I say, unearthing my long buried feelings.

Leia nods, kissing me with certainty and vigor.

She rises to her feet. A slender, tanned delicate hand leads me out of the bitter cold into her warm fur tent. The flames crackling outside give a warm glow to the Dovahkiin.

Our lips meet again with eagerness, immediately resuming their gentle massaging.

Leia eyes close, cerulean eyes fluttering beneath her long, thick lashes as I pull her in close.

I can hear the Nord's heart beginning to hammer in her chest, blood rushing through her veins.

By the Gods I want her.

I implore her full lips with my tongue to grant me access.

The fair haired woman moans, granting me a taste of her mouth, her hot tongue meeting mine swiftly.

My thirst for her grows carnal and desperate.

Deft hands move on their own accord, squeezing my breasts while Leia's tongue still thoroughly explores my mouth.

I moan into the Dragonborn's mouth, my eyes now glowing with desire.

Our tongues continue their lust filled dance, a wanton passion growing at a fiery pace.

The Dragonborn's heartbeat becomes deafening in my ears as we continue our embrace.

I rest my hands on Leia's hips and pull her in close, her muscular form standing tall over mine.

Hair as radiant as the sun brushes my face, the sleek strands tickling my cheeks. The golden locks cascade down her back and shoulders like a waterfall.

She breaks the kiss, cheeks flushed.

"Sorry," Leia says moving the long locks away.

I stop her, running my fingers down from the root to the tail of her golden strands in admiration. The strands silky and smooth under my fingertips.

I gaze up into those endearing eyes again, my lips find hers before I can process the thought.

Gingerly my hands wander over her finely chiseled frame, I'm almost afraid to touch her. As if I might take something away or leave a mark. No one should be allowed to touch something so beautiful.

This woman was surely carved by the Gods themselves. She is the definition of Nord beauty.

Strong, muscular yet endowed with generous womanly attributes. Fair hair that shines like the sun above, eyes a sparkling blue and bright as the snow that lies on the mountains. Plump rosy lips, a dainty nosy, strong, high cheek bones, a thin jaw, all skin unblemished and kissed by the sun.

I find myself staring in utter awe at her beauty. My inner thoughts questioning.

_Would I really be giving her a gift or would I be taking this natural wonder away from the world?_ Perhaps that's what I want... To take her away from this cruel, merciless world and keep her with me, forever.

The Dragonborn breaks the kiss.

"Serana?" Cerulean eyes watch me with concern, a smooth hand stroking down my neck and along my collarbone.

I melt at her touch, my body instinctively moving closer, lusting after more of Leia's soothing touch.

"Are you alright?" I can barely hear the Dovahkiin her words are so quiet yet they still ring aloud with worry.

"Are you sure this is what you want? To become like me?... To be with me?" I feel deflated as I ask, fearing perhaps she will sober to the realities being a vampire entails. The thought of losing Leia flashes through my mind...

"Serena..." The blonde strokes the side of my face, a nail wiping away a tear I didn't even know had escaped. "I love you. Spending my life with you is a gift. Thanks to you an unending one. I've never wanted anything more."

I mean to say that I love her in return. The intensity of the love I feel for her forces me to press my lips to hers for an impassioned kiss. I've never felt so human... So alive.

Leia responses vehemently, tongue demanding access, our bodies smashed together.

Keen hands begin to wander only to be confronted with a barrier.

Eagerly, frantically begin to removed the offending materials. Fueled by desire, the love for each other, and the uncontrollable need to feel each other clothes fall carelessly to the floor of the tent.

Leia leads, pulling me down atop her on the fur blankets.

Heat surges through me when I land, our bodies merging together and lips joining eagerly.

Leia's skin feels unbelievably hot against mine, burning. Fiery like the passion surging between us.

I can hear the Dragonborn's heart pounding hard in her chest as if it's going to burst.

Our tongues resume their dance, as opposed to slow and sensual the move fervently. They twist and turn exploring every where they can reach, licking along her pearl white teeth and pushing deep into her mouth. All in an effort to be as close as possible.

The Nord nibbles my bottom lip, then flicks the pleasurable pain away with her tongue. The sensation of her teeth tugging my plump lip drives me wild; my fangs elongate and eyes glow brightly.

Burning hands find my breasts, finger enthusiastically seeking the hard peaks. Leia begins tweaking my nipples, rolling them between her thumb and forefinger.

My eyes roll into the back of my head between my closed lids, a moan escapes my lips only to be swallowed by her.

Leia smiles before she breaks the kiss allowing both of us to breathe. Soft, warm lips find their place on my neck.

I tilt my head needing to feel more of her exquisite lips.

She places hot kisses generously while still working on my mounds with soft hands.

Unsure I move my hands to her breasts. They stand firm on her chest, perky from all the running around she does. Despite this they are still extremely soft and smooth to touch. Her brown nipples begin to harden under my cool fingertips. Leia shudders and a low moan escapes her delicious mouth, the warmth of her breath caressing my neck. Utterly irresistible.

I continue my work as does she. Both of us writhing against each other, my body becoming warm while a layer of sweat glistens on her sun kissed skin.

I move to her neck planting small kisses along her lips, nose and cheeks as I go.

The Dovahkiin welcomes me and tilts her head to the side.

I can hear her heart beat quicken as I lean in. I kiss tenderly, wary of my fangs and them brushing against her flesh. She writhes beneath me as a drag my teeth up her neck, nibbling on the lobe.

"I love you." The words leave my mouth as barely a whisper but still she hears me and turn to reunited our lips.

A hand touches mine, fingers locking together. Slowly she leads it down from her breast, descending by her taut stomach, my fingers relishing the groove of her abdominal muscles.

Leia emits a moan when finally my hand reaches it desired location.

I feel my chest swell at how aroused she is; how slick her folds are, how hard her nub is.

"You're so wet..." I praise, running a finger the length of her slit, nail brushing against her erect clit.

"Only for y-Ahh!" Leia writhes as I stroke her clit with my finger. I'm gentle, teasingly so.

Soon a hand works it way between my legs, my arousal running down her fingers. I grind down on the palm of her hand. My clit rubbing against her stiff palm while her fingers stroke and tease my folds; rubbing and pulling them apart, occasionally pushing a finger between and dipping in.

I continue teasing her nub, flicking the bundle of nerves after pulling back the hood with two fingers.

Leila shudders and moans each time I do so, her hips bucking into my hand.

I try to capture the image; the arch of her back, her hips lifting and the sounds of her mellifluous moans filling my ears along with the tent. I'm glad she accepted my offer. Such beauty could never be fully captured or honored in memory alone.

I grind harder and faster feeling my climax building in my lowers.

Leia does the same, albeit without control. Her hips buck wildly against my hand, her low moans turning into whimpers of desperation.

I stop just before she reaches rapture, leaving her in a limbo; so close yet so far.

I move away too, sliding down between her smooth legs. I part her legs, chewing my bottom lip at the sight of her oozing sex; golden curls dampened with honey, clit erect and swollen, lips puffy and moist. I lick across my lips unable to refrain from tasting her any longer.

Slowly I drag my tongue up the length of Leia's slit, curling the tip trying to catch as much of her sweet nectar as I can.

"Ahh Serana..." The Dragonborn pants, losing her fingers in my raven locks.

I savour the taste as I swallow; she is sweet like honey, thick and rich. I can feel her coating my lips, mouth and throat. I lick my lips and not hesitating to dive in again.

I lick around her folds, loving the slick feel of her lips, pushing my tongue in between to taste a smoother texture. I suck her folds, letting my teeth and tongue work the flesh.

Leia's begins to rock her hips gently, quietly mewing as I continue my feast.

Soon I take mercy after enjoying her begging whimpers. I run my tongue along her throbbing clit, pulling the hood back.

"Ohh fuck..." Leia shudders.

I hold the hood back with two fingers and begin circling the aching nub with my tongue. Big circles into small, never directly touching her clit, only the occasional brush. I want to draw her pleasure out. I don't want her to reach rapture. I want her to venture into oblivion.

"P-Please don't tease me." The Dragonborn begs, chewing a finger in her mouth. To have such a strong woman in a state like this... It's is a truly impressive and arousing sight.

My eyes grow with desire and I grant her mercy. I begin flicking the nub with my tongue.

Leia's pants and moans grow higher in pitch with each stroke of my tongue. The sounds she makes music to my ears. I feel the nails of her fingers digging into my scalp, her hips now bucking violently. I stop.

Leia looks bewildered, her chest rising and falling, completely breathless. A layer of sweat glistens on her skin, hair spread back on the furs, her eyes wide. She is gorgeous.

I lift one of her legs and straddle, effectively pressing our cores together, my desire mixing with hers. I arch my back and grind down. "Ohhh..." I can feel her throb against me; throb and ache for me. It just fuels my own arousal more. I grind down again, suppressing a moan by chewing my lip.

"Ah!" Leia gasps, arching her back and lifting herself towards me. It won't take much.

I kiss and nibble along the leg I'm holding while grinding down on her sensitive womanhood. I run my nails along her chest and over her breast, catching an erect nipple in its way.

"Oh by the Gods..." Leia writhes, pressing herself against me, curling her fingers into the furs.

I push back, gyrating against her throbbing bundle of nerves, "Come for me Leia."

"Come - with - me." Leia pants , tilting her head back, eyes closing. She curves her back again and begins to grind in rhythm with me.

I hold her tightly feeling my impending orgasm building, it's becoming a struggle to keep up the pace. "I love you, Leia." The words flow with ease and without a shadow of doubt.

Leia sits herself up without breaking contact for a kiss. "I love you too." Those intense eyes lock on to mine again.

I smile, kissing her plump lips, slow and sensual. Our tongues dance for dominance, neither winning as we're both near spent.

Nails on her tanned hands dig into my skin, a leg wraps around my body pulling me in as close as possible.

I grind against her once more with force, our pulsating nubs brushing together being what sends us over the edge.

Leia cries out as her climax hits, her hips bucking and body writhing violently while her lowers convulse.

My back arches against my will, my lowers still gyrating against her and riding the waves of pleasure out. My senses are overwhelmed it's all to much.

I move swiftly to her neck while Leia is still on a high. I hesitate before I sink my fangs into her soft neck and embracing her.

She cries out this time in pain, a wave of guilt washes over me; I'd never want to hurt her. Soon Leia relaxes and her beautiful body falls still for what seems like the longest time.

When her eyes open again the blue has been washed away. A vibrant, lusting red takes its place. Leia runs her tongue across her newly grown pearly fangs, a grin playing on her lips. "I think we should go and... toast to our new life together."

"To an eternity together."


End file.
